Tears in Heaven
by Moolighteclips
Summary: An accident changed her life and makes her go to the Cross- Academy. Will she fine love? or will she find nothing but pain? OcXKaname)
1. Chapter 1

This is a now story of me, sorry if there are some mistakes in the story about the original story. I will try to keep all the characters as they are.

Ps; sorry if there are some grammar or vocabulary errors, English is not my normal language

I walked to the gates for the Cross- Academy. I looked around me and observed my surrounding. I had to admit that this was a beautiful place but because I came here at night, it gave you more a creepy feeling than the feeling that you were welcome... I opened the gate and was very surprised that it didn't make some peeping noise like in the movies. My heels clicked on the stone floor of the lane that leads to the front door. However that was not where I had to be... instead of walked to the door I went left. While I was walking I took the gift that I had with me in my left hand 'cause that was my box-hand if you know what I mean... I heard soft footsteps and when I felt that there was somebody behind me I turned around and hit it with the gift. I heard a hard bonk and an 'Aww'.

And then it was quite. I looked at the man that said 'aww' and saw that he didn't move. His skin was very white and his beautiful face was framed with blond locks. His chest didn't move... "oh God, I killed someone! I'm so dead! I-i oh God, what did I do! what do I have to do!?" I began to pace while I was thinking what I should do. "I can't just leave him... can I? I could bury him or dissolve him in acid... oh God..." I muttered to myself. As if I could get enough acid to do that... with my hands in my hair I sat next to my victim. "What did I do?" I whispered to myself.

"That is what I wanted to ask you." I almost jumped out of my own skin when I heard that. My heart was beating like hell and I tensed my muscles, ready to run if necessary. I watch as a man so beautiful that he didn't look human walked out of the shadows. Chocolate brown hair adorned his face and his brown eyes with a hint of red looked at me with mild curiosity. He looked at the boy lying on the ground.

"What happened?" he asked while looked at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"Ah... I –i was walking and I heard someone behind me. Because it was dark and there was no one around... and when I felt there was someone behind me I hit him with my gift..."

He pulled one of his eyebrows up and said: "You were going to give someone a pan?"

"Yes, you see, my auntie works here as chef-cook and because I missed her birthday I wanted to give her something." I said while rocking back and forward on my feet.

First he didn't say anything for a while but than he said: "Don't worry, he is fine. I will take care of everything. Go to your aunt." while smiling kind. My eyes became big and my lips formed a smile. I walked past him and said: "thank you, Mister..."

"Kanama. You can call me Kanama. Miss..."

"Evelyne! Than you could also call me Evelyne! Either way, Thanks a lot Mi- I mean, Kanama." while giving him the most generous smile that I could give. I waved for a last time and then walked quickly to my auntie's place.

…...

I knocked on the door of my aunt's room. With a big smile she opened the door and hugged me.

"Evelyne, it's been a while! God, you have become so big." she said teasingly.

"Ha ha, you know I don't like it when people say thinks about my height." with a height of 155 cm, I couldn't be called big but hey I did have his benefits. Like, I can wear really high heels and still be smaller than my boyfriend. If I had one... oh I really have pathetic life...

"Come in, how was the trip?"

"Good. Even though, I couldn't get my motorcycle here, I'm still happy that I came."

"How is my sister?"

"Mom is fine, her English has approved and she came speak and write in Belgium Dutch very good. As you can hear my Japanese has also approved don't you think."

"How is it in Belgium? How is school? And girl, how many languages do you know now?!"

"Well, Belgium is great, I mean, I have lived there all my life... I have summer vacation! 2 months freedom! My results were very good, that is way I got a new motorcycle. And I knew now, lets see; English, Japanese, France, German, Dutch and Spanish. So 6 languages. Good he!"

…...

IN BELGIUM

"Watch out!"

"Stop!"

BOM

So that was it for today, I hope that you like it.

REVIEW! REVIEW! (hint, hint)


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter but before I forget; I don't own anything

**Dutch speaking**

Tears in Heaven

IN THE ACADEMY

My phone began to ring, singing: "My best friend gave my..." I unlocked my phone and answered the call.

"This is Evelyne Jacobs speaking. With whom am I talking?"

"**This is Saint – XXXX Hospital, I have to tell you that you parent were in an accident. You father didn't make it and you mother is in surgery. Her situation is not stable and there is the possibility that she won't make it. We would like you to come back for all the things that have to be taken care of."**

I didn't know what was going through my head but all I remember was that I was rushing through the door. Running as fast as I could. I opened the door with a lot of noise and from somewhere so far it seem I could hear my aunt call me, scream to me but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I put my helm om and jump on my bike. In top speed I road to the airport and to the first flight ack to Belgium.

Tears in Heaven

I ran into the hospital, to he first person that looked like a nurse or staff I asked: "**Where are my parents?!"**

"**Miss, I would like you to go to the income and ask them."** and with thous words she walked away.

Bitch! I thought angry.

**I walked fast to the income and asked the lady behind to office: "Could you tell me where my mother lays?"**

"**Name, please."** said the sour nurse monotonous.

"**Hikarou Jacobs/Taranamie."**

"**She is located in chamber 306."** after she said that the nurse started to work once more.

"**Thanks"**

I ran up the stairs and after 66 steps I finally was on the right floor. I looked on the numbers on the doors. 345... ok, Mam can't be far anymore. I walked to the end of the hallway and saw the door with the correct number. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I saw my mother lays on the bed, she didn't look like the strong and proud woman that I knew. This woman looked so fragile, as if she could break any moment. With soft and silent steps I walked towards the bed. For the first time since I heard the news, I started to cry. Hot tears made my cheeks wet and gave me a blurry vision.

"Mom? Can you hear me?"

I looked at her and started to cry even harder when she opened her eyes and gave me a soft smile.

"Hey sweetie." said mom a hoarse and raspy voice.

"Mom, how are you?"

"Good."

"Mom, what happened?"

"... Your fathers past came back to hunt him..."

"What past?" Mom just looked at me with watery eyes.

With her hand she caressed my face and said: "Before your dad became a normal father with a normal job, he was something more dangers..."

"What?"

"You will find out, but now you have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Listen, this accident wasn't just bad luck. Someone wanted your father out of the way."

"Why would someone want to kill dad!?"

"Because he was the thorn in many powerful peoples eyes...-" moms eyes became big and she looked at the door.

"Ok, sweetie, you have got to go. Sweetie, listen very carefully. What ever you do, don't look back. You need to find Toga Yagari there is money and all the stuff you need in the basement at home. The code is 2634. And don't forget; don't trust anyone. Now go, Run!" she yelled while watching the door.

"Mom..."

"NOW!"

I turned around and started to run as fast as I could. I wanted to look back but I didn't because mom said so. I run out the hospital and to my motorcycle.

Tears in Heaven

WITH Hikarou Jacobs/Taranamie (Mother of Evelyne)

A man with black hair and red eyes walked the room in. Hikarou looked at him so relaxed that it didn't look real.

I don't have to worry. Evelyne is safe. I have nothing to lose or to regret. She thought.

"Long time no see." the man said.

"Yes, very long."

"I came to end this. I know you know that, you're a clever woman."

"Well, than you must know that I won't go down without a fight." with thous words, she jumped out of bed and attacked the man. However, Evelyne' Mom wasn't strong nor fast. Hikarou felt that someone was behind her but she was not fast enough. The hand of the man went through her and he held her heard in his hand. The woman her body lost its power and was completely soft.

The man licked the blood on this hand up and said: "Such a waste of delicious O-negative."

but what he didn't know was that Hikarou did everything deliberately. This way he would never find out about her until it's to late.

Tears in Heaven

WITH EVELYNE

While I was riding on top speed, my mind tried to get everything in place. However, I had the feeling that everything was a mess. Like I said, tried. I went left and rode into the street where my parents and me lived. Who the fuck is toga Yagari!? I took my keys and opened the door. Slowly I began to organize everything that happened. On the verge of tears, I realized that both my parents were dead. However that was not everything; they were murdered.

I started to do what my mother said. The stairs made cracking noises as I went down to the basement. I looked around searching for something special. Something with a lock but I didn't see anything. I walked over the parquet floor, when I realized that it was strange to have a wooden floor in the basement. You can easy hide something under wooden planks. I saw an opening between two planks. With my slender fingers, I lifted the plank. I could see a handle. After I removed 3 others planks, I had access to the hidden room. I lifted the handle and saw how a light jumped on. There was a small stair that lead me down. I landed in a white room. There were large cabinets full of guns and stuff like daggers, swords, axes... What the Fuck is this?! I opened an other cabinet and that on was full of ammunition for all the weapons. This is enough to provide a whole army!

While I continued looking around, I discovered two cabinets of ammunition, one cabinet with maintenance stuff and a closet with drugs, medication and painkillers. There was only 1 cabinet left that I hadn't opened jet. I pulled the door open and found a lot of money. And I mean A LOT!

Suddenly I heard footsteps on the floor. I felt some thing beep inside me move. A man with a eye-patch showed up with his gun pointed at me.

"Who the fuck are you!?" he said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I replayed. I began to feel hot from anger and distrust.

"Who ever you are, I want you to leave!" I screamed but looked more like a roar of a tiger.

He looked at me with big eyes and then said: "That bloody idiot!"

I looked at him as if he was completely nuts, well I also thought it...

"Who are you?"

"Toga Yagari."

"You're that person that I have to find!"

"Yes, it seems like I will be the one training you." he said more to himself than to me.

Tears in Heaven

1 YEAR LATER

There happened a lot in 1 year. I was now 16, I learned how to kill with every weapon you can think of and I still wasn't a step closer at solving the murders of my parents.

I was standing in the rain. The raindrops felt cool again my skin. In my hand was a gun that was pointed in the direction of the head of an Level – E.

"Any last words?" I asked, what can I said, I was in a good mood today.

"Don't kill me. If you don't I will tell you what I knew about the dead of you parents."

that made me lower my gun a little bit.

"What do you know?"

"If you want to solve it you should go to the Cross – Academy. Now will you free me?"

"Yes." and then I shot him in the head. I watch as he turned in to ask and said: "i freed you from you miserable existence."

TIMESKIP

I walked past Yagari with my bags. While I was putting them on my bike Yagari asked: "Where are you going?"

All I said was: "Cross – Academy."

Tears in Heaven

this was it for today. Sorry that there wasn't anything with Kaname or Zero or...

However, now you know more about her past.

I want to thank myra k kuran for reviewing! I hope that you will like this long chapter (long for me)

3 whole pages! I rock! XD

for all the others; Review review (do you get the hint?)

– Moolighteclips XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, me again. Here is the new chapter that ya all were waiting for! I hope that you will like it!

§::::{Tears in Heaven}::::§

I got off my bike and looked at the academy that laid in front of me. It looked just the same as the first time I saw it, one year ago, except this time it didn't looked that creepy. I took my bags, led off the gates and walked in. I had to admit that the trees and surrounding give me a peaceful feeling. Slowly but surely I walked to the frond door when suddenly a voice made me stop.

"Hey, Who are you and what are you doing here?" a hard male voice. I turned around to see the person that was talking to me. It was a guy with silver hair and violet colored eyes. He was tall but then again almost everyone is tall compared to me.(TT'). I had to admit that he was good looking, if you liked his type. The silver hairy man **(1)** gave a cold and arrogant feeling off, if you know what I mean...

"What I do and who I am does not concern you." I answered. He may be handsome but that didn't mean that I would do everything he saw. He looked at me with a surprised look and then said: "Where do you have to go?" since I didn't know my way around, I decided that I would tell him. Maybe he could show me the way...

"To the Headmaster."

The boy walked past me and through the door. Ass...

"Hey, are you coming? I'm not gonna with all day." he said cocky. Just like I thought, he's an jerk...

"Ya,ya. Coming." in silence we walked to the office.

"So... what's you name?" I asked. Fist, he looked at me like I was some weird person but then he said: "Zero, what's yours?"

I looked at him and thought; 'Well, now I also have to tell him my name...'

"Evelyne but most people call me Eve."

"OK, Evelyne."

I opened my mouth to say something but shut him 'cause we were in frond of the Headmasters office.

I knocked on the door and waited to enter until a for to happy voice said; "Enter!"

I looked unsure at Zero but the didn't say anything.

"Is he normal?" I asked.

"What's normal?" he replayed. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Inside waited a not so old man with long hair. Lats say that he was... NOT normal! He was like a child that goes to fucking Disneyland!

"Welcome in are school, miss..."

"My name is Jacobs, Evelyne Jacobs." damn, I sounded like James Bond.

"Ha, Miss Jacobs-"

"Please call me Evelyne, where I'm from we don't speak so formal..."

"Oh, well, Miss Evelyne," It's a started I thought, "Could you tell me why you came to this school. After all you do know that this is a private school."

"Yes, I know that and I'm very happy that you accepted me. I came here because, this school has a good reputation and I want to go to university so since this school is so good, it was logical that I would come here."

I looked at him, hoping that that was enough information.

"Yes, I understand. Zero, could you ask Yuuki-"

A girl with brown hair ran into the office and said; "Dad, I mean headmaster..." she stopped talking when she saw that I was here. Her mouth made an O – form and I could almost hear the 2 males think; ' if you talk about the devil...'**(2)**.

"Well, Evelyne, I would like you to meet my lovely daughter Yuuki and you already have met my son Zero." I could almost see a rainbow appear behind him.

"Since when am I your son? Old man." Zero asked mad.

"..." was the only thing Headmaster Cross.

"Come" said Yuuki. "I will show you around. And give you a room." when she looked at my bags.

§::::Tears in Heaven::::§

I was completely installed and ready to go on investigation. With my two daggers Кровожадности and мстительность which means bloodlust and vindictiveness and my new snapper hidden under my clothes I walked out of the room. Somewhere from afar I heard a lot of screams. Most of them were female. Because I couldn't control my curiosity I walked toward the sound. When I came there, I saw a big group of screaming girls around a door that I hadn't seen before. I looked around me and noticed Zero was near me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked, looking at the screaming girls.

"Don't ask." he replayed.

"But I did." I said.

"You don't want to know." Zero told me.

"How can you know that?"

"..."

"Got ya!" I said cheerfully.

he sighted and gave in: "The Night Class is about to come out."

"Night Class?"

"You don't want to know."

"You're falling into repetition." I said sarcastic.

"Ha. Ha. You will see..."

"But-" all the girls began to scream even harder and Zero didn't hear me anymore. I turned to ask him something, when I saw that he wasn't there anymore. I looked around me and saw that he and Yuuki held them ( the girls) in check.

I walked toward Zero and asked: " Is it always like that?"

"yes."

"..." and there was silence, if you count out the screaming girls.

I heard the door opened and turned my head the look. Beautiful boys and girls walked out of the door. More beautiful that movie stars or photo models, they were extraterrestrial beautiful. The first boy that was flirting with all the girls and listen to the name Idol-San (with I think was a stupid name) had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. 'I know him from somewhere...' I thought. I looked further and saw a boy/man with brown wavy hair and brown with a touch of red eyes. 'He also looked familiar.' I thought back to the first time I was here. 'Oh, he was the one that helped me. What was his name... Karama?...Kanama? No, it was Kaname! And that other boy as the one that I hit with a . . . pan.' My nose picked up a sweet, to sweet smell. It was so sweet that I bit, I had to cover my nose. 'I have to get out of here.' I thought. I turned around and began to run away. But what I didn't realized was that I said; "Vampires." and that Zero had heard me.

NORMAL POV

Kaname looked at the running girl and the way her black hair looked like the waves of the ocean. 'From where do I recognize her?' he thought. However, he stopped thinking about it and walked further. Zero's eyes became big and he ran to the Chairman's office. Once he was there he busted the door in and said: "Old man, we have a problem."

EVELYNE POV

I ran as hard as I could. I let my leg talk me to where they wanted to go and that was to the forest. 'That were all Level – B vampires! Well, except one, Kaname, he was nothing but a fucking Pureblood! I'm so dead, if anyone finds out what I am...'

I breathed the clean air from the forest in. All my muscles were tenses and ready to response or attack.

'Maybe I should run it off... it's not like I have never do that before.' I said to myself as I thought back to the first days after my parents deaths. Looking around, making sure that everything was clear, I began to strip of all my clothes. Nice and tidy, I folded them up and hid them in hollow tree. Then I closed my eyes and opened my mind. In my mind and heart I searched for a cat. I saw it waiting for me and it welcomed me like I was a long lost friend. I felt the power rush through my body. From head to toe. Slowly, I could feel my bones shift. While I was changing, it began to rain hard. When I was done. I looked in a by the rain created puddle and saw a cat staring back at me.

FLASHBACK

He looked at me with big eyes and then said: "That bloody idiot!"

I looked at him as if he was completely nuts, well I also thought it...

"Who are you?"

"Toga Yagari."

"You're that person that I have to find!"

"Yes, it seems like I will be the one training you." he said more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean?!" I asked half screaming.

"You see, your daddy and I were very good buddy's and before he married your mother, he worked with me. He was something very special."

"Why do you call him: 'Bloody Idiot' and what do you mean special!? Mom also said something like that! That dad was a thorn in powerful people eyes!" I said now more crying then screaming.

"Because that was true. Your father helped me catching bad people, but powerful people are often bad." said Toga.

"And what makes him so special?"

"He... He was a weer cat. Someone that could turn into a cat. Something that is very rare. Only 0.001% of the world is one. Because he could turn into something small and that looked innocent, it was easier for us to spy on people."

"What people? And if he was a weer cat, why am I not one?"

"Vampires. You are." he said and pointed at my head. I raised my hand and was shocked when I felt something soft and hairy. It was in the form of a cat ear. I had to lean again a wall to not fall.

'If I exist that it doesn't surprise me that vampires also exist...'

"How come I only became a weer cat know?"

"Because, your cat-cells only are activate when the cat-cell carrier is dead."

END FLASHBACK

With my black paws, I pattered through the forest. When I was out the forest, I looked up wall. With my inveterate curiosity I jumped up the wall and on the stone floor that lied behind it. With a big grin, I pattered further. I looked around, searching for a window or something to go inside. And apparently it was my lucky day 'cause there was a big window open. 'Lucky me. And who said that black cats bring bad luck?'

I jumped inside and began to walked around in the hallway. I was about to enter a room when two strong hand closed themselves around me. I turned myself in the strangers hand and looked upon the beautiful face of nobody but the Pureblood Kaname.

'Shit! I'm so screwed!'

I tried to get out his hands by push him away with my paws but that didn't work.

'Ya think? It's not like he is powerful. He's just a fucking Pureblood.' I thought sarcastic.

I heard him say sweet nothings in my pointy ears, meanwhile he was busy rubbing my back, and damn, he did that well. There came a purring sound out of my throat. The moment I realized that I was doing that I stopped myself immediately. I looked mad at the handsome vampire and thought of mutable ways to kill him and boy, if thoughts could kill he would have been deader than death himself. Suddenly he began to laugh and against my hunters – nature in, thought he looked very hot. 'Don't tell anyone...' I thought to no one.

Even I, the strong and powerful Evelyne ( - that's my ego), was not immune against his kind of beauty... Damn it! Because I was embarrassed by my own thoughts I hid my head under my paws. With had to look very cute if you listen how the Pureblood said "adorable" and the way the laughed when I looked at him from under my paws. The vampire started to caress me until I could do nothing but purr and enjoy the feeling. While he was bringing me in the seventh heaven, the Pureblood walked back to (I assume) his room. He lied me on his bed, walked once more to his door and walked out of the door but before he closed the door he looked at me and said; "Don't go."

As he left, he left a surprised Evelyne (me) behind.

'WTH, is he going to do? Well, there is nothing wrong with waiting ...right?'

After, 5 endless minutes Kaname finally appeared, this time he also brought a can of milk with him.

'Why does everybody think that cats love milk!?' I asked to myself.

'Because most do...' I also thought. Face palmed myself in head.

When I jumped on his lap, he seemed to understand that even when hell friezes over I wouldn't drink from he milk. I don't even like milk, I always get nauseous.

The Pureblood put away the milk and lied back on the bed with me on his lap.

'Who had ever thought that I would share a bed with a vampire! Let alone a Pureblood!'

I felt how his hand started once more to caressed my jet – black fur. Slowly but surly sleep came and took me away into the darkness.

§::::Tears in Heaven::::§

From afar I could hear voices, walking me from my sleep, I hate that. Slowly I opened my eyes that were little from sleep and crawled closer to the warmth of the person who was lying beside me.

'Wait. . . Person next to me?!' I jumped up, looked at myself only to let out I sight of relieve when I saw that I was still in cat – form.

'Thank God!' I blessed in silence, not wanting to walk up the vampire that was sleeping so peacefully. Leisurely, I worked my way out of the gigantic bed and jumped gracefully on the floor. I looked around, searching for a way out but sadly I didn't find one. One word came up in me: 'Shit!'

Since I couldn't think of an other solution I turned back into a human after I made sure that Kaname was asleep and opened the window. 'I don't want him to see me naked. Not something that's on my list of things that I wanted to do...' when it soundlessly opened, I became once more a cat and leaped out of the window, as well as Kaname 's chamber. Gently I landed on all fours and thought: 'You know what they say about cats: they always land on there pawls.'**(3)** I ran out of the Night Class territory, into the forest while thinking to myself; 'This never happened.'

I was running which was really wearisome and heard the same voices that had waking me up. I was, well more, then surprised when I saw that the owners of those voices were no other than Zero, Yuuki, that boy I hid with a pan #big smile#, an other vampire and 2 girls that lied on the cold ground.

'What in heaven's name is going on here!?' I saw the serious expression on there faces and decided that I would help them. However there was one little problem... I was still in cat-form, so if I would help them, I would only be able to scratch someone. Not an option. I could turn back but then I had the same problem as I had with Kaname and in no way in hell I would stand naked in frond of people that I don't know for longer than 3 days! Hell, I wouldn't even stand in frond of someone I knew my whole life. When I finally figured out what I was going to do, I ran to the place where I dropped my clothes. Since I couldn't help them in my cat-form, I would help in my human shape. As fast as I could, I jumped in my clothes and ran back to the place I was before. However, when I finally got there there was nobody. 'Strange... maybe it's better this way. I have to keep a low profile.' I walked back to my room and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

I walked toward the cafeteria for my breakfast, said 'hey' to my sweet auntie, whom got mad when she saw how much or rater how _little_ I had on my plate. Which was a cup black coffee and an apple. Hey, what can I say? I don't like to eat in the morning. Because I was curious about what my aunt wanted to say I asked; "Is there something?"

"Evelyne, you know,i don't like it if you ravenous yourself!" maybe it's wasn't not so a good idea... Damn my cat curiosity! "What would you're mother say and-"

"Can Evelyne Jacobs come to the Chairman's office? I repeat; Can Evelyne Jacobs come to the Chairman's office, please? Thank you for listening." said a voice that came out of the speakers.

'Saved by the loudspeaker!" I thought as I ran as quick as possible away from my auntie. I walked through the many halls, as I did that my mind began to think of all the possible reasons why I had to come. It was only my second day here, so there must be a reason. 'Maybe there is some thing wrong with my enrollment documents or so.' but then my mind began to think of less good things. 'Or maybe, Kaien has found out what I am... I knew that that guy is smarter than he looked or occurs, after all Yagari had told me about him.

FLACHBACK

"Eve, before you go, you will probably want to know that Kaien Cross is... well, _was_ someone like me. Now he owns that place, he beliefs that vampires and humans can live _together._" he said with a mocking tone. I frowned, "So basically you're telling me that some mad ex – hunter is playing boss over that school and believes in that shit? Just what I need." I said sarcastic.

"Oh, girl, he is not like that..." I felt a spark of hope, until he continued: "He is worse." there went all my hope.

"Ass." I mumbled.

END FLACHBACK

I had to admit that he some not normal but in a good way... I think. He is always happy, he loves to hug, I don't**.** I still don't believe that what he thinks is possible _is _possible. However, just because thinks didn't go well between me and those *couch**couch* damn fucking *couch**couch* vampires, but no hard feeling... (deep in myself; no hard feelings my ass). Ah what was am saying, oh yes: just because I could not stand those *couch**couch* god damned *couch**couch* vampires didn't mean that other couldn't. However, I think the odds are small that others will because vampires _are _bloodthirstyfuckers. From all the vampires that I have meet is not _one _good. A small voice on the back of my mind said; 'And what about Kaname?'

'NO COMMENT.' I saw that I had arrived in front of the office of the Headmaster, softy I knocked on the wooden door and enter when a normally cheerful voice said in a way to serious way; "Come in." 'odd' as I walked in I saw that we were not alone. Zero and Yuuki were also here. 'I repeat: odd.'

"You called for me?" I asked.

"Yes, there is something that I, that _we,_ wanted to disuse with you." the Headmaster said while linking his fingers together and rest his head on them.

"OK, so... what was it that you wanted to discuss?" I asked with a voice that didn't sound all sweet and innocent.

"Do you believe in vampires?" I startled, that was not something I had seen coming. How blunt and abrupt! I changed my opinion: I liked him.

"Do you?" I asked, now playful.

"Answer the good them question!" said Zero mad which I found very immature, not that I am...

"Yes." I looked at him, cocked my head and looked at him with my eyes asking; Happy?

Lets just say that he was not a very good talker.

"But are you sure that they exist?" the Chairman asked. I looked at him with my legendary do-you-think-I-am-an-idiot-?-look.

"Duh!" I said mocking. Is he mental are so?

"Hm, OK, since you are aware that they exist, you can't be with the regular students anymore. Yuuki will give you a guest room which is on the same floor as the chambers of Zero and Yuuki." Kaien told me. As he ended he trow a red piece of tissue at me which I caught without a problem. Thank god for my cat reflexes!

"From now you will be a perfect. Since Zero and Yuuki can't control all the girls, you can help them." he commanded me then Kaien stood up and walked toward me and did something I didn't expect. The headmaster _hugged_ me! I changed my opinion again; I don't like him.

"Now, lets get you to you class and when you are done with moving you can go and help my lovely _children!_" he said way to cheerful for me and probably everyone else, let me go, finally and said to Yuuki to take me to the guest rooms.

TIME SKIP

I felled back on my new bed, sighed and thought; 'that girl is just like her father... way to excited.' I looked up at the light blue colored ceiling which I thought was very pretty. I didn't like the fact that I was going to _protect_ those vampires, but maybe I should rather say that I was protecting the Day students, ya, that sounded better. I watched time passing by as I lied on my bed, let me just say that I love this bed! Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door and saw that it was the silver haired boy.

"What?" I asked blunt.

"Are you coming?" he asked with the same arrogance as always.

'No!' I wanted to scream, but that was not an possibility...

"Ya, I'm coming."

in silence we walked toward the Night Class enteritis where a lot of girls were waiting.

'I really don't want to do this!' I thought while pouting.

"I knew you don't want to do this but you have to." the voice of Zero said. Was I really so readable?

"I know." I sighted, "Now lets get this mess in control." I said while looking at the group of girls.

I walked toward them, which hurt my ears very bad with all their screams, once I was with them I cleared my throat _very_ loud, making all the girls look at me.

"Now that I have you attention, my name is Evelyne Jacobs and I am the new perfect with means that you will and shall listen to me. Well, I can be the sweet, nice and kind person that you all will probably like _**or**_ I can be the biggest pain in the ass that there is. So if anyone and I mean anyone ever dares to do something that I don't want, that person will get 4 months of detention." I said sounding hard and all the girls began to whisper.

"So could all of you please for 2 rows behind the line." Instantly all the Day students stood behind the line with made me say: "Very good" and give them my cute&sweet innocent smile.

'Oh...cute!" all the girls thought.

"Looks like you got everything under control." said my co – perfect (Zero).

"Better than Yuuki." I said as I looked at the brown haired girl that was struggling to get a little bit control.

"That is not that difficult." Zero said with a small smile. I stuck my tongue out but then admitted that that was indeed not that difficult. I smile and giggled, he looked at me and thought: "cute..." but the silver hairy boy erased that immediately from his mind. I was about to say something, when the door opened,that was easy to detected because all the girls began to scream twice as hard.

"My poor ears." I whimpered which made Zero laugh.

The girls and boy came out dressed in white, looking wonderful. The girls from Yuuki were pushing, pulling and screaming my ears of. My poor ears. However my (good) girls were standing behind the line, just like I told them. I was about to give Yuuki an helping hand when a blond boy appeared in frond of me.

"I haven't seen you before." he said, I recognized him, the guy I hit with a pan.

"But I have seen you, Pan-San." I said and started to laugh with my own joke but when I looked around I saw that Kaname was also smiling. The blond hairy boy didn't seem to understand it so he continued to flirt with me.

"Really? I _am_ famous."

"Boy, you got to do something about you ego!" I mocked. Pan-San didn't seem to like that, angry he pulled me toward him and hissed in my ear: "Who do you think I am!? To talk like that is unheard!"

"Oh boy, I am way out of you leak. Don't think little of me just because you don't know me that well. And a tip for the future: don't make enemy's you can't beat." after that was said I let him go and walked passed him. As I walked, the gazes of many jealous and angry girls were burning me. 'I'm so happy that thoughts can't kill.' I saw how Yuuki was pushed back and stumbled on the ground, as fast as I could I ran to her, gave her my hand and helped her back up. Yuuki sucked in a breath when she saw how was standing behind me, I turned only to face no one else then the Pureblood Kaname. He let his eyes roll over Yuuki's body, making sure that she was unharmed and then asked her polite: "Is everything alright, Yuuki?"

That made the poor ( A/N:not that Yuuki is poor, but Evelyne think like that out of pity) girl flush in a beautiful red color, after she was finally recovered from the shock/embarrassment, my co-perfect answered: "Eh... Y-Yes everything is fine" I felt pity for her.

Then he pointed his arrows on me: "Yuuki, can I ask you whom this lovely lady is?" he asked Yuuki but looked at me. I have been called a lot but lovely ant one of them. I narrowed my eyes, I knew he had recognized me 'cause I could see it in his eyes.

"This _lovely lady_ can speak just fine for her own." I said brutal and angry. He looked at me with a smile in his eyes and on his lips. 'God, I want to whack that smile of his lips!'

"Well, I guess you're right," 'Of course I am.' "Could you do me the honor of knowing you name?

"No." I said unabashed and bold. He looked now surprised, which made me think; 'Shove that up in you ass! ' I turned and walked away, leaving a puzzled and astonished Kaname behind. I strolled toward Zero, stood at his side and asked, irritated; "How long will this shit to drag on?"

"Not long, soon the girls will have to go to there rooms."

"Thank God." I sighed.

"Tell me what." he said while I sighed.

I looked at Yuuki, that was talking with Kaname. He looked at her as if she was porcelain doll that could break any minute and he could only prevent that by protecting her.

"What is their relationship?"

First, he was silence but after pushing him, he finally gave in. Me: 2 World: - 2000000000

"He, Kaname, saved Yuuki when she was very young and now she is his '_special girl_'" he said with disgust in his eyes.

"Ah, they have the hero/weak girl relationship." I told him and thought ; "How cliche.'

I saw the way Zero looked at the girl and the vampire, I saw that that was gonna bring trouble.

'I have to stay out of that love triangle. Way to much drama, it would mean goodby to my quiet life.'

§::::Tears in Heaven::::§

This is my longest chapter ever so tums up! This whole chapter is 7 fucking pages long and has 5002 words! I'm so awesome!

**(1) **I don't really knew if i should say that Zero and Kaname are boys or man... so review and say what you think is the best.

**(2)&(3)** they are both things that where I live is said, so it's possible that you will think; "What?!" but don't worry it's not that important.

I wanted to say thank you for the reviews myra k kuran and thank for favoring me myra k kuran & kiki8o.

That was it, I will update as soon as I can but I don't think that that will me very soon, I gonna have my exams next week so I have to study which means no time for writhing. Wish me luck! Oh and before I forget; Reviews are very loved! I will take care of them don't worry. But NO flams I don't like them... Either way, till the next time and i hope you keep ready this. !D XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo how is everyone? With me is everything fine! Thanks for asking. Sorry that you had to wait so long. Blame it on school. Either way, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, personally I think this chapter is a filler and that's why he is shorter. I am not that good of a writer so sorry for all the grammar errors, just so you knew, English is not my mother language.

Special thanks for: _**myra k kuran**_ how has been my fateful reviewer/follower/favorite.

To answer your latest review; there will be more KanameXEvelyne/ Evelyne (cat) but not so much in this chapter. I hope you keep on reviewing 'cause they really support me.

As for _**Icy eyed Angel**_ ; thank you for following, leave a review if you like it, you knew I would.

And last but not least;_**kiki8o**_ thanks for favorite me, you can also leave a review, I hope you will.

§§§§ TEARS IN HEAVEN §§§§

EVELYNE'S POV

_I was walking in the beautiful green forest while I was on parole because I was not paying attention to the ground, I tripped and fell. 'As graceful as a cat, my ass.' A stinging pain in my hand-made me look at it, I saw a cut from an inch, I cursed as I watched how my bordeaux colored blood was flowing out of the wound and just for the recorder it was hurting like hell. With my other had I tried to slow down the bleeding, I stood up, looked around and let a sight of relief. 'None of the vampires have smelled my blood other ways I would be in some real shit.' I shuttered from the thought alone. Suddenly I felt that someone was coming, I took out one of my short swords, ready to attack. Out of nowhere somebody pushed me with my back against a tree, with a strong grip he wrung the short sword out of my hand, subsequently the male person held my hand up. I looked at my attacker only to see that it is Kaname. 'Shit!' With an intense and lustful stare he let his eyes slight over me, taking in every inch of me and making me feel somehow very embarrassed. Blood rushed to my head making it look like a red tomato when he was done staring at me his eyes were drown to the wound in my hand, with a firm grip he pulled it toward his mouth and locked his lips around it, I tried to snatch my hand away but he was too strong. While he was sucking me, he looked at me from under his eyelashes with that same look in his eyes except that now his eyes were blood-red and filled with hunger,I didn't like that. However just when I thought that it could not get worse the vampire pushed himself hard against me especially his lower part making me feel something hard and all of that made me widen my eyes and scream; "Kaname STOP!" I was more than surprised that he really stopped with everything including sucking all the blood out of me. The Pureblood pulled his lips from my hand and did something I couldn't believe or foreseen. Shamelessly Kaname claimed my lips, kissing me deep and hard. He caressed my lips with his tongue and when I opened my mouth to breath he pushed it in mine, I felt the taste of my blood and how tender he caressed my tongue with his, leaving me incapable not to response to him. I was sure that he smile as I gently slighted my tongue over his. Slowly the kiss began to become more heated, now we were both fighting for domination but when he pushed his knee between mine I became to distracted and I lost the battle. "cheater." I whispered out of breath against his ear, that must have sounded sexy because Kaname grounded and hardened even more. As response the vampire buried his head between my shoulder and head, making me shiver when his warm breath hits my skin. "You have a beautiful neck." He purred, after which he sank his fangs in me. I gasped for air when a shot of pleasure spread through my body, leaving me incapable not to moan. I pulled my lips from his, Kaname let his tongue slight over my lips and licking of the remaining blood off. His hand fondled in my hair, his dark red eyes lured at me like I was his prey, it made my heartbeat increase and accelerated my breathing._

"_Nice ears, my kitten." he whispered tempting and alluring, I swear that moment my heart stood still, I looked him in the eyes and asked : "What ears?" as demonstration he stroked over my cat ears that had emerged, now I also so my tail wagged from right to left. Blush made my cheek red and I tried once more to get this man, this Pureblood off of me but sadly failed for the millionths time. He traced my ears with the tips of his fingers,making me shiver 'cause my ears were very sensitive, I stared at him with a heated gaze which made him shiver and let out a soft meow. That made him laugh then he brought his face besides my ear and told me: "You are mine whether you like it or not."_

NORMAL POV

Both Evelyne and Kaname were with a jolt awake and asked themselves; "What was that?"

WITH KANAME

Kaname stepped out of his bed and walked to the table where all the strong liquor was standing, pouring himself a tree double whiskey he took a full hand of blood tablets in his mouth and spooled them through his throat. The Pureblood waited, hoping that his hunger was now stilled but it wasn't, it took all of his self-control not to go look for the girl and drink every drop out of that beautiful and tempting body of hers. Instead of doing that he opened the door and called Ruka, the blond hairy girl who looked like a movies star came out of her room and walked toward him. She could see his blood-red eyes and knew that he was hungry as hell. Every time he was like that it had something to do with Yuuki and then he would call her and drink from her but Ruka was not an idiot, even thought she was blond, she had seen the way he looked at the new girl, how his gaze would follow her even when Yuuki was around, the way is eyes slowly turned red from want and lust, all of that Ruka had noticed and she already hated the girl. Ruka walked inside, placed herself on the beautiful long seat and pulled her hair away leaving her throat open and unprotected. Kaname put his lips on her pale throat and bit hard, he didn't do it with the same tenderness as he had done with Evelyne in his dream, no, now he was too hungry to be like that. His fangs pushed themselves further in her flesh which made Ruka scream from pain however that cry was quickly halted by his hand. After Kaname had enough he released the blond-haired vampire, she stumbled toward the door when he said; "Leave." Ruka went back to her room feeling heartbroken and used but she knew it was her own fault, she would always let hem use her because she loved him so much.

Kaname looked out of the window, looking at the building where the guestrooms are. His red eyes scanned every inch of the building, every door and window just for a chance to see a glimpse of the beautiful green-eyed girl named Evelyne. Kaname had a devilish smirk on his face, "Evelyne, you can't escape me, you will be mine and I will do everything I did in that dream and way more." he whispered to himself with eyes so red that it looked like he hadn't had blood in thousands of years.

WITH EVELYNE

Evelyne was freaking out: "Why in heaven's name did I have such a dream?" Because of that dream the weer cat couldn't sleep anymore, so since she saw no other option the girl came out of bed and thought that she could work it of. Looking at the clock on her table she found out it was only 4am in the morning. 'Great, this is just so FUCKING great!' thought Evelyne sarcastic. She pulled out a short and a tank top with the text: "WARNING; THIS CAT HAS CLAWS!" She loved this top. After getting dressed and talking everything she needed, she was of to the training room that the perfects had. The weer cat was walking through the halls when an oh so familiar voice made her stop, she didn't have to turn around to see whom it was, Zero.

"What do you want?" she asked while walking further.

He walked faster to keep up with me and said: "I'm just wondering what you're doing."

"Oh, couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same."

"Why?" Evelyne asked, 'what can I say cats are curious creatures.'

"Nightmare." he told her and then there was silence...well until he asked; "What about you?"

Acting all innocent she asked; "What about me?"

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Evelyne paled a bit before turning red as she thought back about the dream with Kaname.

"Nightmare." she said, Zero looked at her for a moment. Of course he had seen how she turned red and wanted to asked but she changed the subject quickly as they arrived at the gym.

Full of enthusiasm Evelyne said; "Want to fight?"

"Please, as if you could hurt me or even touch me, a little girl like you!" he replayed cheeky.

" Watch me!"

"No. you would probably hurt yourself."

"What is it? Are you scared? Chicken." She said and made chicken noises which the boy didn't like.

"Ok, BRING IT ON! But let make it more interesting; we will have a fight and if I win you will do everything I say for the next week."

"Well, you sound very confidant. But what if I win?"

"Well, thought the odds are very small, if you win I will do everything you say for the next week? How does that sound?" he said.

"Very good." Evelyne answered cheeky.

With a big smile on both there faces they began to prepare themselves. Finally ready and in the ring the fight started. First they just looked at each other, observing their enemy and waiting for someone to started the fight. That person was Zero, with a quick movie he tried to hit the girl in her stomach. However, she managed to dodge it and give him a knee in the belly which he didn't take well. Evelyne saw that Zero was now ready to go and didn't give a shit anymore if she was a girl or not. The silver-haired boy made hard and fast attracts but with her cat reflexes she could evade them. Because he wanted to win so bad, he didn't pay attention to his environment, the girl was so smart to lead him to the corner where she to do him knock out with one blow. She saw that the boy was getting tireder so she thought to herself; "Lets be generous."

Evelyne swung her leg up and expect that it would hit him against his head, but Zero had seen it coming and had now her ankle in his grasp. He smiled and pulled her down. Now they were both on the ground, Zero was laying on Evelyne. He took both her wrist and held them next to her head.

"Ready to surrender." Evelyne just pulled up an eyebrow when he asked. Quickly she crossed her legs and hooked her ankles around his, when she turned, she pushed him down and sat on him. In a judo stance she made sure that he could not move anymore. Evelyne bowed now send and told him, "ready to give in to me?" Zero did not know why, but his eyes were glued to her lips. 'What are they beautiful', he thought as he could feel her toothpaste smelling breath hit his lips, her long black tresses his neck caressed and tickled. Without realizing it very good Evelyne moved to sit better and because of that she made some friction in a sensitive part which made Zero blush so he said fast; "yes!" Zero let out a soft sigh as Evelyne rose. She frowned her eyebrow and thought; 'odd, Zero smells like a vampire, maybe I'm getting paranoid.'

"I will tell you what you will do for me for the coming next week, be ready, my new slave." she joked well kind of... Zero looked as she walked away happy because she had won and told himself; "Time for a cold shower" as he looked down to his pans where was now a bump.

§::::Tears in Heaven::::§

EVELYNE POV

The summing of my phone woke me from my peaceful sleep, reluctantly I opened one of my eyes. I looked at my phone, saw that it was 8.20 am and freaked out.

'Shit I'm gonna be too late... AGAIN!' I ran the door out while pulling up one of my knee socks with was very difficult and that is also the reason I felt like 4 times. I raced to the class and rushed inside just before the teacher came in. Me; 1 School -10000.

I walked to my place and saw that Zero looked at me mockingly & had to hide his smile behind his fist.

"Shut up, slave." those 3 words made his smile go away and made my world a brighter place.

I opened my backpack only to find out I didn't have the right books with me, I looked at my slave and whispered; "Pppts, Zero, give me you book!"

"What?" he said "why would I do that?"

"Slave, remember." I answered cheeky.

"Can you read page 115&116 Zero." told the teacher, I decided that my slave could keep the door, is that not generous of me?

And I stayed for the whole lesson invisible, I looked around and saw how girls were looking in cookbooks instead of there learn books, but well I have no right to say something they have at leased a book. I narrowed my eyes so that I also could see what they were planing to make. I speared my eyes open when I saw that it was a receipt to make chocolate. Ooh, I love chocolate! But why are they looking at that? I took my bag and walked out the class as the bell went off. "Evelyne-sama!" jelled a cheerful voice.

Please, Yuuki call me Evelyne."

"Ok, Evelyne-san"

"No, just Evelyne!"

"Ok, Evelyne...- Chan" I sweat dropped and face palmed while thinking; 'This is not gonna end is it.'

"Yuuki, call me Evelyne or I swear to God I will never talk to you again!" I knew it was harsh but hey, I'm also human!

"Ok, Evelyne..." she said, not that happy anymore.

I sight and said; "There was something you wanted to say?"

"Oh yes! I was wondering since when you and Zero are so close."

I looked at her as if you had turned in a fish with 3 heads, 'Are Zero and I close?'

I smiled and told her; "He is my slave." Yuuki just looked at me as if I was now the fish with 3 heads. 'Fish...' *thinking that dreamy* I shaked my head to clear it from that daydream.

"By the way, Yuuki, can you tell me what that Saint- X something is? Every girl is like talking about it. Is it something important?"

"Oh yes, it's the day Day girls give chocolate to the Night boys."

"Yuuki, I said something important. Either way, do all the girls do that?"

"Pretty much."

"And you? Kaname?" I asked while wiggling my eyebrows but stopped when I thought back on that dream I had, 'why does it feel like I'm steeling him away?'

"Maybe" Yuuki's voice toke me back to reality.

"Hmm, ya, if you do make some for me, I'm chocoholic." I said proud.

Yuuki laughs, when someone called her name she said goodbye and walked away.

As I walked to the next class I thought; 'Maybe, I should also make some

§::::Tears in Heaven::::§

That was it for today, I knew it's a shorter chapter but with my exams coming up don't really had the time to write. Either way I hope you liked it, it turned out not to me such a filler as I thought it would be so I'm happy. Please cross your fingers for me for my exams! You owe me that, don't you think? Don't forget to give my review monster some review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I just came back from the shop and bought all the thing I needed to make chocolate. I took out the receipt that I have found on the internet and began to follow the steps. After some time I saw someone peaking in, it was Yuuki.

"Hey, whatsup?" I asked.

She looked at her feet and finally said: "Can you help me with making chocolate?"

my first thought: 'Fuck!'

why, 'cuz I have never made anything in my entire live!

Yuuki, I really want to help but my cooking skills are like not existing." I confessed.

"Oh... well, I-I will just go then..." and she left.

Time passed fast and it was 6 o'clock when I made the form from chocolate.

With the back of my hand I rubbed the not existing sweat of my face and sighted.

"Finally done!" I said to myself and smiled relieved. Well, until I saw the mess that I had made. With a sad face I started to clean everything which was a lot which made me go back to my room when it was 8 pm. Silence was the only thing I heard when I headed back to the dorm. At least tell I picked up a scream.

'Great, just great.' I thought sarcastic.

Turning around and taking out my gun, I ran towards the sours of the noise. By the look of her outfit I saw that it was one from the day class girls. When I came closer I reconsigned the figure. Dropping my weapons, I ran to the girl also known as Yuuki.

"God damn it, what the hell happened?" I asked.

Yuuki avoided my eyes while saying nothing.

"Yuuki, I give you 3 seconds to tell me what the fuck happened or I will burst down that motherfucking door from the night class, I don't give a fuck if I get a punishment and you know that. So speak up." I curs a lot when I'm angry.

Now Yuuki looked up and said: "It's not imported." pushed me away and ran away.

I watched how she headed back to the dorm and disappeared behind the door. Angry like hell, I made my way to the night dorm, without a second thought, I rammed my fist against the door. After 3 loud knocks, some vampire opened the door. I pointed my gun at him and said: "open this motherfucking door or I will painted the floor with your brains. The vampire became angry but did what I had ordered. My shoes made click clack noises on the floor. Still having the not familiar vampire in my viewer I said: "Go get Kaname."

Now he objected.

"How dear you commended me, to get Lord Kaname! You don't have the right to see him, you're nothing but dirt under his shoe."

"That came be but this dirt is going to shot you fucking head of if you don't do what I asked you to do." and to make it ever clearer I took the safety of my gun.

"Now, fetch." I said and made a GO-sign.

After no more than a second Kaname came.

"Long time no see. You wanted to see me?" he said.

"Yeah yeah, if I wanted to see you I would just pas by."

"So you wanted to have my company." I asked playful, it made me slightly blush.

"No!" I said cheesy. "It's about Yuuki."

That made him give me his full attention.

"She was cry and look...well, not OK." I sighted. "She looked hurt, that's not how you and I know her. Did something happen?"

He just looked at me with his chin on his intertwined, his red eyes seemed to look right in to my very own soul. I was about to wave my hand to see if he was daydreaming when he answered with a no.

"OK. See you later." I said and turned around. Suddenly I was pressed against a wall, I thought back to the dream I had and blushed. I looked up only to see how close the face of Kaname was.

"Never turn you back to a vampire." the noble saw while caressing my neck with his nose. The feeling of his fangs slighting over my skin made me shiver.

'I have to get out of here. To dangerous.' I heard Kaname say something about that my blood smells ever better than Yuuki's but didn't gave it attention.

"Don't underestimate a vampire hunter and definitely not a girl" with that I gave him a knee in his sensitive aria before punching him in the stomach. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and said faked innocent: "Have a nice day." and walked away.

Closing the door behind me, checking if all my windows are closed and making myself ready for bed. I changed into my pj's and jumped in bed. However sleep didn't get me, I stared at the ceiling as if there would somehow seem all the answers and solutions.

'What was going on with Yuuki?' I also realized that is was wrong of me to say that it were the vampires, but well what came I do, I am a vampire hunter.

I thought back to what happened with Kaname, 'I have to get some distance between us. He is getting to close and my heart can't take it anymore. If thing stay like his and he keeps giving me his attention and affection, I will loose my heart to him and I don't want that. Not when I have to ask his and the other vampires what they know about my parents murders... I don't have time for love and especially not with a vampire let alone the king of them... I'm so screwed.'

I sighted one last time before I closed my eyes and fall asleep after forcing myself to do so.

THE NEXT DAY

Because it was that Saint-X something day, we didn't have school, yeah! so I have the whole day to get everything ready. It was 11 o'clock when I jumped out of bed - what can I say, I'm like a cat, they also like to sleep and do nothing- and (after dressing) ran to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate. They look so good that I wanted to have a bit but I decided not to do that. They were not for me. I began to make the filling and by the time it was 3 am, all the chocolates were ready. I made 3 groups, 1 for Yuuki, 1 for the Headmaster and 1 for Zero. Ever my slave will get some, ain't that nice of me? After I was done making the boxes and packing them, I wrote little cards and attached them to the gifts. Yuuki's card said: Thank you for everything, if there is some thing you need tell me. Headmaster's was: Happy Headmaster, keep up that smile and have some chocolate. And Zero's was: Even a slave gets chocolate from me isn't that kind of me!

I looked on the clock and saw that it was already 20 for 5 in the afternoon.

'Shit, I have to hurry, other ways I'm to late!'

with the 3 gifts in my hand I ran to the gate of the Night class, because I have to help Zero and Yuuki I had t give them it here. I was relieved there still was nobody. I headed to the headmaster, I just walked in, trowed the right box to him and said: "Happy Saint-X what ever!" and made my way back to the Night class gates. It was time, the gates when open and all the girls began to scream.

'My poor ears' *snik snik, sad face* I first got Yuuki in my view so I went to her and give her box to her but then I saw Zero, while waving at him I walked toward his.

"Hey, here you go my slave." and I handed over the chocolates. He opened them and trow on in his mouth.

"And?" I asked hoping that they where fantastic.

"They are... Ok?" he said/asked.

"Really?"

"No , the taste horrible." he said honest.

I made big eyes and turned to Yuuki, she was about to eat one.

"Noooooooo...!" I raced to her and trow the chocolates behind me.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because... eumm 'cause... eum 'cuz they are back for you... chocolate is bad!"

'how could I say that I freaking love chocolate!'

"Thank you for the cholera." said a very familiar voice from behind.

'Why did Kaname had to catch them!? Oh God, did I do something wrong!?'

Before I could say some thing he was already walking away.

"Ass." I mumbled.

"I can still hear you." he said.

"I know!" I replied cheesy.

WITH KANAME (NPOV)

"Do you want me to take the chocolates?" Kaname's friend asked him.

"Yes." the noble gave all the gifts except one, that was the one that was not even for him but still it was for her, Evelyne, and that was for him enough.

§::::Tears in Heaven::::§

Thanks for favoring me:

zampirelove

kmimzy

TheBlackBloodPrinces

The-Treble-Girl

Thanks for following me:

zampirelove

Hermione Voldemort Riddle

kmimzy

TheBlackBloodPrincess

Regin

Elextra

And to replied my most loyal (and only) review:

Thanks that you supported me with my exams, they went well everything above the 80% so I'm happy. I also like that you think EvelynexKaname is good. I haven't really put a lot of romance in this chapter, I know that so I will do it in the next chapter. Thanks for always review it mean a lot to me. Xxx

That was it for today, hope you like it. I will ask you only 1 thing and that is to review.

Thank is advance and have a nice day!

XxX

Moolighteclips


End file.
